It Opened the Mobile Version
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Joe, Mark, and JJ. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Jan 08 19:29: help plz it openēd the mobile version of robljox on my compoter whwnni clicked the icon on my desc top andnits hard to comtrol myself with the ,.mobile controls i cant ,not get to the cpmpoter verzon of tHe gmae, for some reasonn andc i can't find any way to get the compoter roblsox to come up insted i tryd restating my compoter and it still won't open to the' one i want burnit willn come up wit the mobile robloox plz help i cant change my lplaces with the ipad roblolx ps i have a window 8 for a compoter mor ps robotics is my faverit game ever plz help Joe, Jan 09 14:18: Hello there, Thank you for your question. You might try to uninstall and then reinstall the mobile app. To uninstall the app from your iPhone please follow these steps: 1. Touch and hold any app icon on the Home screen until the icons start to jiggle. 2. Tap the "x" in the corner of the app you want to remove. You may be prompted to rate the app. 3. Tap Delete to remove the app and all of its data from your iPhone. 4. Click the Home button if you choose to cancel or stop deleting apps. To reinstall the free ROBLOX mobiel app please re download the app from the iTunes app store. We recommend reading our Blog posts here before you reattempt to download and reinstall the app : http://blog.roblox.com/2012/12/roblox-mobile-is-out-of-beta-download-and-play-today/ http://blog.roblox.com/2012/12/tips-for-a-mobile-optimized-roblox-game/ Thank you, Joe Customer Service Agent ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 09 17:05: no' jo no no no i try to oppen the robpox on me compoter but it makes the mobel mersion come up. help plz i cant play reel robxox when the ipad versin comes up on my compoter. btw i sed dis all beFor and my compoter is a window not an iphone k i hav an ipad but i am on my compoter andnit is opening the versin of robotics on my compoter that it usoaly on my ipad. MY WINDOW IS OPENING THE IPAD VERSIN OF THE GAME AND I CANT PLAY IT omg i think i am goin in to withdral from robiox and i need help now k ps i need help nwo plz Mark, Jan 11 02:22: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. If a simple reboot does not work to fix your problems, please follow the instructions below to reinstall the Roblox software. Part 1: Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. You do not have to uninstall the program before reinstalling it. Reinstalling will overwrite the copy of the program on your computer, and replace any deleted or broken files. Make sure ALL other programs are closed when performing the reinstall. If this doesn't seem to work, then please do the following: 1.Clear your Temporary Internet Files*** (See below for more details on how to do this). This is very important, in case the Roblox.exe installer program did not download correctly. 2.Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. ***The easiest way to delete your Temporary Internet Files is to use Internet Explorer and go to Tools>Delete Browsing History>Temporary Internet Files>Delete. Or, you can go directly to the Temporary Internet Files folder on your hard drive. The location of the depends on the version of Windows and whether or not you are using user profiles. For Windows 7 and Windows Vista: If you have Windows 7 or Windows Vista then Temporary Internet Files are in these locations (note that they can be on another drive instead of drive C): C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\ C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Low\ Please note that you will have to change the settings of Windows Explorer to show all kinds of files (including the protected system files) in order to access these folders. For Windows XP and Windows 2000: If you have Windows XP or Windows 2000 then Temporary Internet Files are in this location (note that on your PC they can be on other drive instead of drive C): C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\ If you have only one user account on Windows XP or Windows 2000 then replace with Administrator to get the path of the Temporary Internet Files folder. Part 2: If you're still having problems, check your firewall: A lot of antivirus or internet security software tries to control which programs can access the internet. Often, these programs err on the side of caution and by default no program is allowed access. The easiest thing to try is just turning your internet firewall software off - but if you would prefer not to do that, follow these steps to safely allow ROBLOX to access the internet: Please search Builderman's Help for Norton, MSN, and AOL specific help. A.Find your firewall program's control panel. Often you can find this in the taskbar in the lower right hand corner of your desktop. Otherwise, it is probably in your Windows Control Panel. It's very common to find the control panel in your taskbar. Make sure to check down there. B.Find the program permissions section. C.Find ROBLOX and allow it unrestricted access to the internet. Repeat Part 1 to reinstall Roblox again after you have reconfigured your firewall. Please let us know if you're still having problems. Thank you, Mark Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 11 13:38: my daddie toled me deletin the bousering history in intrenet explore does nothing to the problim i think your lieing i dont have a window 2o0000 i have a window 8 and robleox mobile versin is coming up on my compoter shouldnt the rwguler robbox be on my compoter i scant and dont want too play robot on the mobile veesin on my window 8 tuch skren i have a window8 compoter adnd a reeelie humungus skreen for it that is a tuch skren my daddie also ree installed robotics on my compoter alredie but it keeps opning the ipad version on it even tho its a compoter not an ipad or iphone ps my daddie is foing to rite the sruff tharts in my compoter here Intel i7 Extreme Edition overclocked to 4.8 GHz 64 GB of 2133 RAM 4 1TB SSDs in RAID 4 Nvidia GeForce GTX Titan GPUs in SLI 3 ASUS PQ321Q 4K Monitors in Nvidia Surround 3 3TB hard drives 8 4TB WD HDDs In RAID Windows 8.1 Pro Joe, Jan 12 13:47: Hello Cole, Thank you for your reply. These are the iOS devices that currently support the ROBLOX app: iPad 2+, iPad Mini, iPhone 4+ and iPod touch 5th Generation If you are trying to play ROBLOX on a windows tablet then the ROBLOX Mobile app won't work. We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, Joe Customer Service ROBLOX JJ, Jan 13 17:06: Hello Cole, You should not be using the Mobile App for ROBLOX on your Windows 8 machine. Please go to www.roblox.com in your web browser and use the site and ROBLOX from there while on your desktop computer. If you did somehow manage to install the mobile app on your desktop computer, please have your dad assist you with removing the program from your control panel. Sincerely, JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 19 21:46: tanks u but henevr i re instal robotx it to be the mobil versin . i cant downlod roblob for my Window compoter . it is alwys robdox for the ipad . plz help my get robotics for my compoter . the right one i mean . i un instaled roboox but i cant get it back ps dont send my a link to the robotic downlod . i no how to get theyre but i need to turn the mobil versin on my compoter into teh Window versin for my compoter JJ, Jan 20 19:14: Hello Cole, We appreciate your reply and your patience. We've provided you with all the support that we can at this time. We are not able to provide you with an alternate version other than what is available via the website for download. Your information has been forwarded to our Technical Support archives. We also encourage you to post in our Technical Forum here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=14 for further assistance. Although we'd like to ensure that these issues are resolved for everyone, some configurations simply will not support ROBLOX game play. You may need to upgrade your system or talk to your ISP for further assistance. If you are able to resolve this issue on your own, please reply with the steps you took to do so. We may be able to use this information to help other users in the future. You can also keep checking back with our website to see if future updates help to resolve your issue. Thank you, JJ Technical Support ROBLOX __TOC__ Category:Fake Support Tickets